


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by undermyumbreon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Consent, Day 3 - Roleplaying, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFWVictuuriWeek, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Role Playing, Sexual Content, Smut, VictUuri, adult roleplaying, checking consent, condom usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: An AU where both Victor and Yuuri are avid figure skating fans rather than figure skaters themselves. After meeting online in a blog forum about figure skating, the two got to know one another personally. Three years later, the pair has gotten engaged and plans to move to Japan to help Yuuri’s family run the onsen. Realizing that their private times together will decrease while living at the inn, the couple decides to come up with a crafty way to be intimate: roleplaying figure skating.





	I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> For NSFWVictuuriWeek, Prompt Day 3: Roleplaying
> 
> [Read my entry for Day 1: Exploration (NSFW/R18+)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11373993)
> 
> Include condoms in your erotic fan fictions. I’m begging you. 
> 
> **I am open to corrections and critiques if anything in this story seems off and incorrect in terms of preparation and protection.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author Note:** There were sections I revised because the wording wasn't settling with me. If you reread this fan fiction and notice a difference, that is why.

    Victor’s favorite part of his romantic relationship with Yuuri had to have been the absurd way the two had fallen in love. Victor was an avid fan of figure skating ever since he was young. In his youth, he was able to attend local skating competitions and watch professional skaters on television. As an adult, Victor would often search through the internet to find figure skating related content. His favorite platform was a forum on a blogging website that hosted discussions on the competitive figure skating world.  
    One afternoon, Victor had been on the website looking for a skating outfit when he came across Yuuri’s blog. Yuuri had posted the exact outfit he was looking for with a long winded caption beneath it. The description had detailed analysis on the outfit’s symbolism in regards to the routine’s music and movements. Impressed by the extensive effort, Victor binge read the rest of Yuuri’s blog. Each post was well thought out, worded maturely, and considerate to multiple interpretations. At that moment, Victor felt he _had_ to engage with this brilliant blogger. All it took was one long private chat message complimenting Yuuri’s work for the two of them to become amicable.  
    A friendship between the two men developed fairly quickly. Over time, the conversations moved on from solely about skating to more personal matters. Victor had learned that Yuuri used to have a dog that was of a similar breed as his own dog, Makkachin. Yuuri also lived in Japan and was out of college. He was working with his family in the hospitality business. They owned a small inn in Hatsetsu.  
     “You should visit some time,” Yuuri had told him over a video call, “We have a hot spring too. You can meet my whole family!”  
     “I would love that,” Victor had told him. The smile on Yuuri’s face from his response had been overwhelming.  
     “ _What a beautiful person_ ,” Victor had mused to himself, his heart racing as the tips of his fingers tingled. He needed to meet the man.  
     The first time Victor officially met Yuuri in person was five months after their first internet encounter. They had planned to attend the Japan Figure Skating Championship together. Victor had reserved several vacation days and saved money for a hotel and plane tickets in time for the competition. Yuuri was able to arrange transportation for himself and meet Victor there. Victor had been a nervous, yet excited wreck the entire time he traveled to Japan, especially when he was standing outside of the competition’s skating rink waiting for the other man. When he had caught sight of Yuuri wandering amongst the crowd, Victor couldn’t control himself from dashing right to him and yelling his name. When Yuuri had recognized Victor’s face, they embraced each other as if their lives had depended on it.  
     Inside of the stadium, they had sat together and cheered for their respective favorites. After every performance, Victor had asked Yuuri about the symbolism behind each routine. Victor had grabbed on to every detail Yuuri had pointed out for each skater. He felt honored to be in the presence of Yuuri’s thought process as he tried to work out each performances’ message. The experience was mesmerizing.  
     After the first day of the competition had ended, the pair dined at an establishment near the stadium. The two were joyful as their favorite skaters had performed exquisitely during the competition. The conversation slowly slipped into other matters when their meals had arrived.  
     “You give me a lot of confidence, Victor,” Yuuri had admitted to him after their meals had been polished off, “Having blog followers makes me feel good, but you’ve really helped boost my self-esteem. I feel less anxious about being direct with people.”  
     “I do?” Victor had been stunned by the confession.  
     “More than anyone else has ever before,” Yuuri had met Victor’s eyes at that moment and he was left breathless.  
     The pair had spent the rest of the night in Victor’s hotel room with a small glass of champagne in their hands that had been provided by the hotel’s room service. There had been much laughter and affectionate touches exchanged between them. Victor remembered the conversation drifting off after the small amount of alcohol had been consumed. The two were entranced with each other, both realizing how closely they had shifted towards one another during the conversation. He could vividly recall leaning toward Yuuri, his eyes fixated on the other man’s lips.  
     “Do you… want to kiss me?” Yuuri had whispered to him. Victor’s heart had leapt against his rib cage, his face erupting in an overwhelming warm sensation.  
     “Yes…” Victor had closed his eyes when his lips met with Yuuri’s. They had been soft and gentle.  
     “I told you that you help me to be more direct,” Yuuri had stated to him when they parted. At those words, Victor swore he was falling in love with the celestial man before him.  
     From that night, the pair managed to work through the long distance. Video chatting had been their best friend for the next several months. While the two only met in person on three other occasions, it was clear that their bond was special. Before he knew it, Victor was no longer living as a single man with a dog in his apartment. Over a year after their first interaction, Victor was helping Yuuri move boxes that were full of his boyfriend’s belongings. Victor was overwhelmed with joy as Yuuri took up the space in his apartment. He finally felt he had a true home.  
     The second major competitive figure skating competition that the couple attended was the Grand Prix Final. It had been held in Barcelona, Spain during the brisk winter. The day before the competition, Yuuri had managed to muster up the courage to ask Victor for his hand in marriage. Victor couldn’t remember any other time that he had felt this happy when Yuuri slipped the gold band onto his ring finger. No amount of words or tears could express the love that he felt for Yuuri.  
     Almost two years after first moving to Russia, Yuuri received a seemingly random phone call from his family. He learned that his help was needed back at Hasetsu. His father had been developing symptoms of arthritis over the past several months and was having difficulty completing his work at the inn. The decision between the couple was unanimous and the two were set on moving to Japan right away. Boxes of various sizes were spread across the empty apartment rooms. The only items left out were their shared bed, nightstand, a couch in the living room, a handful of plates, an assortment of eating utensils and clothing, toiletries, and Makkachin’s belongings. They were in their final week living in the apartment, all packed up and ready to leave.  
     Victor was busying himself washing dishes at the kitchen sink while Yuuri was relaxing with his phone on the couch. He was waiting for Victor to join him. Makkachin’s soft snores echoed throughout the empty room as he slept on his bed.  
     “Are you almost done with the dishes?” Yuuri’s question cut through the noise.  
     “I have two plates left. Are you getting antsy?” Victor chuckled, wiping a plate with a towel.  
     “A little,” Yuuri admitted. Victor shot a glance over at Yuuri. The other man was looking back at him over the top of the couch with a loving smile across his face.  
     “I’ll be there very soon, Yuuri,” Victor promised. Yuuri slumped back down on the couch, leaving Victor with a laugh on his tongue. Yuuri was quite the sweetie. After the final plate had been dried off, Victor hung the dish towel on the oven’s handle.  
     “I’m going to love being able to spend more time with my family, but I’m going to miss having the chance to be alone with you whenever I want to,” Yuuri said as Victor made his way over to the couch.  
     “How do you think we should spend the last bit of our alone time together then?” Victor sat down next to Yuuri and wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Yuuri leaned into him.  
     “A few days ago, I actually had a really silly thought,” Yuuri chuckled. Victor beamed.  
     “What kind of silly thought?” he asked, rubbing Yuuri’s shoulder affectionately.  
     “I don’t want to say it because it sounded really dumb when I thought about it.”  
     “Please tell me, Yuuri. I don’t care if it’s dumb or not, I’m curious.”  
     “I thought,” Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, “We could do a roleplay or something like that.”  
     “Roleplay?”  
     “You know, when you pretend to be a character and you make up a scenario for you to act out with other people,” Yuuri let out a laugh, “Before I blogged about figure skating, I used to make up characters that were figure skaters and roleplayed with them with strangers online. A lot of the people I met always tried to roleplay as real people figure skaters, but I never liked that. It felt wrong to pretend to be a real person and make up stuff about them. I liked creating my own characters a lot more.”  
     “Then we can do that!” Victor stood up quickly as he spoke.  
     “Do what? Roleplay?” Yuuri made a face.  
     “Roleplay as figure skaters!” he said, excitedly.  
     “W-what!? Victor- it was just a stupid idea-“  
     “Nonsense!” Victor insisted, “It could work out really well! We both already know a lot about figure skating. Plus, you’ve had experience doing this before so it shouldn’t be a problem!”  
     “Yeah, but I roleplayed when I was like- thirteen to seventeen years old. It’s been a while.”  
     “I think we should give it a try. It sounds like fun!” Victor clapped his hands together, “And since this will be our last time together completely alone, we can make it extra special,” he emphasized, winking at Yuuri. Yuuri turned away from Victor’s gaze. Victor could tell that the idea was starting to appeal to his significant other.  
     “And we’d pretend to be figure skaters?”  
     “Or whatever else you want to do, but I think skating is our strong suit.”  
     “…Alright, I guess we can try it by starting there.”  
     A few moments later, Victor was positioned in the empty space between the kitchen and the living area. Yuuri was laid over the top of the couch, watching him intently.  
     “Victor Nikiforov, age 27, is here to represent all of Russia with his performance of… um…” Yuuri trailed off, seeming to lose inspiration. Victor blurted out the first Russian routine that came to mind.  
     “ _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare_!”  
     “Ah-“ Yuuri resumed his narration, “ _S-stammi Vicino_. He has been doing exceptionally well this season. But, will he be able to compete with the up-and-coming champion, Yuri Plisetsky?”  
     Victor frowned at the name of the famous Russian skater. Yuri had been a fifteen year old senior skater that had managed to snag the gold medal at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. While Victor was supportive of his Russian representatives, Yuri was still known two years later for his snobby and egotistic mannerisms, the exact type of behavior that Victor didn’t agree with.  
     “I certainly can!” Victor couldn’t help blurting out. Yuuri snickered at the commentary. He knew quite well how much Victor was annoyed by the teenage skater’s antics.  
     “Let’s see how he performs today.”  
     An awkward silence fell between them. Victor and Yuuri looked at each other, both lost on how to continue the role play.  
     “Um, how about you play the music from your phone and I can try to dance to it,” Victor suggested.  
     “I can do that,” Yuuri started fishing for his phone on the couch. A minute later, music filled the room. Victor immediately fumbled about as he jumped and waltzed throughout the living room. He tried desperately to remember how the routine went. He had seen it several times online, but it wasn’t enough to dance around confidently. Victor was also struggling to replace the quads and spins in the routine with other movements. He could hear Yuuri chuckling at his attempts, but it only brought a smile to his face.  
     As the song came to an end, Victor posed dramatically with his arms crossed over his collar bone as he looked up at the ceiling. Yuuri was clapping at his efforts.  
     “Yet another amazing routine performed by Victor Nikiforov! Will he ever be defeated?” As Victor dropped his arms, Yuuri shot him a question, “So, what do you want to do now?”  
     “You should pretend to be my biggest fan!”  
     “And how would you like me to do that?”  
     “By asking for a photo or an autograph,” Victor smirked, “Just pretend that I’m one of your favorite skaters and try to guess how you would interact with them.”  
     “Mm, I guess I could try that,” Yuuri contemplated. He rose from the couch and headed to the corner of the living room. Victor was left confused for a moment before Yuuri spoke again, “Start walking toward me like you’ve already received your scores. I’ll come up to you.”  
     “Sounds good!” Victor made his way around the couch and sauntered over towards Yuuri. The other man feebly approached Victor.  
     “H-hello, Victor-“ Yuuri’s voice wavered as he put on a shy persona. Victor pretended to suddenly notice Yuuri’s presence.  
     “Ah, a commemorative photo?” he asked.  
     “Yes- I mean- no!” Yuuri corrected himself, “Can I have your autograph?”  
     “Of course!” Victor pretended to take a paper and pen from Yuuri’s hands and sign his name, “To whom?”  
     “K-Katsuki Yuuri.”  
     “Katsuki!? I’ve seen you perform before at the- um- at the Grand Prix Finale with me!” Victor exclaimed. Yuuri seemed to become engulfed in confusion immediately, “Pretend you’re a professional skater, Yuuri.”  
     “But you said I should pretend to be a fan.”  
     “You can be both!”  
     “Um- okay,” Yuuri sighed, “Y-yes, I’m the- the famous Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri. I’ve wanted to meet with you for a long time.”  
     “Is that so?” Victor raised his eyebrows suggestively. Yuuri rolled his eyes and grinned.  
     “I’m a big fan of yours. You’ve been an inspiration to me since I was a young skater. I really look up to you.”  
     “That means a lot coming from a fellow skater,” Victor smiled. He saw Yuuri’s cheeks turning pink as the exchange drew on.  
     “I’m glad you think so,” Yuuri broke eye contact with him, looking at the floor instead.  
     “Your performance was breathtaking, _Yuuri_ ,” Victor teased. Yuuri seemed to tense up.  
     “You think so?”  
     “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” Victor began to slip into a flirtatious personality as he talked to Yuuri.  
     “R-really?” Yuuri looked back up at him.  
“I think you had the best performance of the day.”  
     “I think that’s a bit of an overstatement,” Yuuri chuckled, adding, “Your performance was superb-“ Yuuri sucked a breath in as Victor cupped his chin.  
     “I _said_ ,” He rubbed his thumb over Yuuri’s lips, “‘You had the best performance today,’ _Yuuri_.”  
     “Thank you,” Yuuri looked down at the floor again when Victor released his grip, “I- I think I should go now,” Yuuri backed away from Victor, evidently flustered, “I see that there are reporters wanting to talk to you. I’m taking up your time-”  
     “Can I borrow your pen then?”  
     “Um, sure?” Yuuri pretended to once again hand a pen over to Victor. Victor proceeded to take Yuuri’s arm and scribble an invisible message onto his skin.  
     “You can find me here later!”  
     “Later!? W-where?”  
     “At the same hotel that you’re in where all of the other skaters are staying for the competition. I’m in room 126,” Victor couldn’t help but use the same number as his apartment’s address.  
     “I see,” Yuuri mused.  
     “I hope you’ll come and visit me tonight. It would be a shame to let the conversation end here, especially when you’ve been yearning to meet me for quite some time,” He winked at the other man, drawing out a small sound from him.  
     “It would be quite a shame…” Yuuri whispered. Victor couldn’t help but think that Yuuri was really talented at roleplaying as a nervous person.  
“I plan to see you later then!” Victor waved, winking once more before pretending to head off. Yuuri stayed in his spot as Victor take a lap around the couch, “How should we proceed now?” Victor asked.  
     “We could simulate the hotel room. Maybe you could go to the bedroom and I’ll meet you there in a few minutes to continue.”  
     “Sounds like a plan! Give me at least five minutes,” Victor immediately dashed to the bedroom before Yuuri could reply. He closed the door behind him and stripped himself of his pants and shirt, leaving himself in only his short boxers. He ran into the on-suite bathroom and turned on the faucet. He submerged his hands into the water, washing them before running them through his hair. He decided that he would pretend that he had just showered. He threw a fuchsia bathrobe over himself to play up his character. Just as he wrapped his robe closed, Victor heard a knock at the door.  
     “Who is it?” he answered in a playful tone as he exited the bathroom.  
     “It’s Katsuki Yuuri,” came a muffled voice.  
     “It’s unlocked,” Victor teased.  
     “We’re supposed to be at a hotel, Victor. The doors automatically lock when they’re closed.”  
     “O-oh- right,” Victor laughed as he opened the door. He couldn’t help but suck in a breath of air upon seeing his fiancé. Yuuri had slicked his hair back and donned a white, long sleeved, button-up top. He must have rummage through the moving boxes to find the shirt. The top two buttons were left undone, exposing his chest. A faint hint of cologne wafted into Victor’s nose.  
     “O-oh… wow-“ Victor breathed. Yuuri’s face was growing flushed.  
     “I’m glad I found your room, Victor…”  
     “Me too…” Victor shuffled away from the door, “C-come in, Yuuri. I- I just got out of the shower.”  
     “I can see that,” Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest, hunching over slightly as he entered their bedroom, “Are you sure this is a good time? Don’t you need to get dressed?”  
     “Why?” Victor closed the door and faced Yuuri, “Do you want me to get dressed?”  
     “N-no-“ Yuuri turned away, “You don’t have to.”  
     “I’m so glad you came by,” Victor stepped towards Yuuri. Yuuri’s back was to his, but he could see Yuuri slightly fidget as he approached.  
     “I thought it would be rude to turn down such a generous request.”  
     “You’re so polite, Yuuri,” Victor leaned forward, letting his breath touch Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri’s shoulders shot up towards his ears, “Such a gentleman, both on and off of the ice.”  
     “Victor…” Yuuri turned around to him. His dark eyes wandered over Victor’s body.  
     “Do you like what you see?”  
     “It’s a lot to take in…”  
“I bet…” Victor smirked, backing away from Yuuri. He could see that the other man struggling to hide his disappointment. It was tempting to jump right into the action, but Victor wanted to draw out the roleplay longer. He was curious to see where they could take the storyline.  
     “U-um…” Victor heard Yuuri swallow, “This is a nice hotel room.”  
     “I think everyone has the same hotel room.”  
     “O-oh-“ Yuuri stuttered, “Right-“  
     “Do you want to sit down?” Victor offered.  
     “Where?”  
     “On the bed.”  
     “S-sure…” Yuuri attentively sat on the mattress. Victor joined him on the bed, the mattress sinking noticeably with the added weight.  
     “It’s nice to relax after such a demanding day,” Victor stretched his arms over his head, showing off his muscular peck and abs. He could see Yuuri trying not to stare.  
     “Yeah… can’t you believe that they had to delay the competition for another day?”  
     “I didn’t know that!”  
     “There was some issue with the infrastructure of the stadium, so they’re postponing the rest of the competition until it’s fixed. I just heard about it before I came over.”  
     “So…” Victor pondered over this information, “You don’t have to leave so soon tonight then?”  
     “I guess not,” Yuuri’s eyes met with Victor’s, “Too bad there isn’t another stadium nearby to practice at.”  
     “Yeah, such a shame…” Victor knew that in reality there would be other skating rinks to practice at in case of an emergency, but he took Yuuri’s story and ran with it, “At least we can spend a lot of time together.”  
     “I never thought that I would be able to talk to my idol like this,” Yuuri looked away, a smile forming on his face. Victor reached a hand out and touched Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri retracted them quickly, but stretched them out back toward Victor’s hand after a moment.  
     “Like how?”  
     “Alone… one on one…” Yuuri gave him a tempting stare when he turned back, his fingers wrapping around Victor’s.  
     “It’s the perfect way to get to know a fellow skater without the reporters interfering.”  
     “Mhm…”  
     The conversation hit a lull. When Yuuri didn’t add more to the conversation, Victor desperately flipped through his mind for an idea. He ended up returning to the topic of skating.  
     “From the moment you step foot on the rink, you just captivate me.”  
     “What?” Yuuri released his hand. Victor realized how sudden the statement came across.  
     “I said that you captivate me when you’re on the ice. I’ve seen you progress over the season and you still grab my attention every single time.”  
     “You’ve been watching my other performances?”  
     “I’ve been able to see them on livestreams. I’d wake up early just to see you skate.”  
     “Y-you would!?” Yuuri was evidently blushing again, “Why?”  
     “You’ve impressed me every single time, Yuuri. All it took was for me to see one of your performances to get hooked.”  
     “I… I’m flattered…”  
     “I wonder…” Victor reached out, brushing his hand into Yuuri’s hair.  
     “W-what?”  
     “…I just forgot what I was going to say,” Victor laughed, dropping his hand to his side. Yuuri just smiled at him.  
     “Um… How abo-“  
     “Oh! Now I remember!” Victor took Yuuri’s hands into his, “I wonder if… no, that just sounds mean.”  
     “What does?”  
     “Asking if you have the ability to impress me off of the ice now that we’re here together.”  
     “Oh, yeah… maybe a little. It seems out of the blue too.”  
     “Yeah…” Victor mumbled, “I’m stuck. I don’t know how to continue.”  
     “Maybe…” Yuuri leaned closer to him, squeezing his hands, “Make up a reason for you to kiss me?”  
     “I can do that,” Victor assured him, “Are you single, Yuuri?”  
     “Really, Victor?” Yuuri gave him an exasperated look, releasing his hands once more and crossing them over his chest. Victor chuckled.  
     “Well, I’m not the type of man to be with someone who’s already taken.”  
     “I’m… It’s been a while since I’ve been interested in someone else,” Yuuri caved into playing along, dropping his arms into his lap, “I’m not one to do well in relationships.”  
     “I know what that’s like…”  
     “Y-… you do?” Yuuri pretended to be surprised, “But you’re the most well regarded and beloved skater at this very moment. Don’t you meet a lot of people?”  
     “I do, but I can’t seem to find someone who’s been able to give me the motivation and support I need when I’m down. I’ve lived feeling empty and detached. This career I’ve built up feels more like a chore. But Yuuri…” Victor hovered near Yuuri’s face, “You’re so passionate! You’ve reminded me of all of the things that make me love skating and entertaining the crowd. You put everything you’re feeling into your routines,” Victor smiled softly, “I cried watching you out there today.”  
     “You cried!?” Yuuri yelped.  
     “I didn’t notice that I was crying until you had finished your routine! You really move me, Yuuri… I just want to know more about you.”  
     “Maybe…” Yuuri leaned in, his breath touching Victor’s face, “I can give you the support that you need.”  
     “So bold…” Victor swooned. Their lips met gently. They kissed slowly and passionately. Their hands wandered over each other’s arms and sides. Victor felt his body tingle all over. He could feel himself getting riled up as Yuuri opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. The heavy affection was making Victor burn up quickly. After several moments, Victor drew back from the kiss, taking in a much needed breath of air.  
     “You’re making me horny-” Victor blubbered out, stared intently at Yuuri. The other man burst out laughing. Victor couldn’t help but follow suit, “Too far?”  
     “Maybe it’s a little too soon,” Yuuri snickered.  
     “But it’s true!”  
     “W-well-“ Yuuri stuttered, his eyes taking a quick glance at Victor’s crotch, “J-just wait a little! Try saying something else to lead into it.”  
     “Okay, um…” Victor wracked his brain to come up with a better line, “You’re always so sexy on the ice.”  
     “I am?”  
     “You are just so charming and magnificent,” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek, “It turns me on when you’re confident. I see it most when you’re alone on the ice, conducting the audience to watch your every move. I’m curious if you can show me that side of yourself now.”  
     “Y-you’d want to see me being…” Yuuri closed his eyes. Victor slid his hand under Yuuri’s chin, causing the other man to open his eyes again in surprise.  
     “Yes…” Closing his own eyes, Victor brought Yuuri in for another deep kiss. His body heated up with each miniscule movement Yuuri made. He felt the other man’s hands mosey down his chest to push away the sides of his bathrobe. Yuuri broke the kiss and leaned over Victor’s body, continuing to shove the sides of the robe off of him. Yuuri revealed the bulge that had formed in Victor’s tight boxers.  
     “You’re already hard.”  
     “You’re turning me on…”  
     “D-do you want me to take care of you?” Yuuri looked up. Victor was caught off guard by the seductive expression Yuuri was giving him. Confidence was certainly taking over Yuuri’s character now. Victor wondered if Yuuri made the change because he had said it was appealing.  
     “Yes… it’s starting to ache.”  
     “Lay down for me,” Yuuri requested lightly. With a smirk on his face, Victor crawled onto the sheets and displayed himself on the mattress for his lover. While he adjusted himself, Yuuri went to the nightstand and fished out their bottle of lube. Crawing back onto the bed, Yuuri placed the bottle beside him and slid his hands down Victor’s chest. His fingers lingered over Victor’s groin, teasing him as he traced them down to his thighs. Victor watched with admiration as Yuuri massaged the insides of his legs with his thumbs. Victor tried not to twitch as Yuuri prodded at the second most sensitive part of his body. Yuuri kneaded his thighs for what felt like an eternity. Each passing second felt longer than the last, especially when Victor was growing more eager to be touched.  
     Yuuri’s hand finally moved their way back up to his crotch. He tugged at the edge of the boxers and pulled them down painfully slow. Victor let out a breath as his erection was released. His underwear was discarded onto the floor.  
     “You’re… wet…” Yuuri whispered. Victor sat up on his elbows to see his cock glistening.  
     “I told you that you’re turning me on,” Victor toyed as he readjusted himself against the headrest. Yuuri gripped Victor’s legs and leisurely pushed them away from one another. Victor stifled a noise as Yuuri positioned himself between them. Crossing his legs as he sat, Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled it onto his palm.  
     “Don’t worry, I washed my hands before I knocked on the door,” Yuuri reassured him, setting the bottle down on the sheets. He began by coating Victor’s member with a few languid strokes. Each stroke was firmer and quicker than the last. Victor watched as Yuuri created an ‘O’ shape with his pointer finger and thumb. He gasped when Yuuri focused all of his movement right at the tip of his cock.  
     “Right there…” Victor breathed out.  
     Wordlessly, Yuuri kept a steady pace around the head. He would glance up every few strokes with a devious look on his face to give Victor a thrill. Squeezing Victor tighter, Yuuri made his movements longer down the shaft of his cock. It was beginning to leak from the stimulation. Yuuri would take his fingers and wet them in Victor’s semen, dragging them down his length for additional lubrication. The sight turned Victor on immensely.  
     “Yuuri…” Victor called, “I’m-…”  
     “Victor?” Yuuri flashed him a concerned look.  
     “I’m- getting really close- _ahh_ \- really fast-” Victor sputtered out.  
     “A-already!?” Yuuri gawked.  
     “I’m gonna come- Yuuri!”  
     “Come on me then-” Yuuri swiftly grabbed Victor’s member with his other hand and stroked the full length of his shaft. Victor inhaled sharply.  
     “Yuuri!” Victor closed his eyes tightly, throwing his head back as Yuuri thoroughly worked on him with two hands. The rapid, strong strokes took him over the edge. Yuuri continued to slowly run his hands along his length through his orgasm. When Victor opened his eyes, he saw that his semen had stained a good portion of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri stopped his motions and looked down at himself. He was breath-taken.  
     “I-I’m going to go wipe this off,” Yuuri declared. His face was evidently flushed as he stood up and sauntered over to the on-suite bathroom. Victor sat up fully when he heard the faucet running. Taking in steady breaths, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a handful of tissues. He wiped himself down clean as much as he could manage to and disposed of the tissues into the waste bin. Victor wasn’t quite sure how they were going to continue the roleplay. He was thinking of letting Yuuri direct the next act, but an idea popped into his head as right he noticed that the water had stop running. At that moment, Yuuri stepped back out of the bathroom. Victor dared himself to give his idea a try, no matter how absurdly dramatic it seemed. He wanted to take care of Yuuri.  
     “Do you remember the banquet?” Victor asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  
     “The banquet?” Yuuri looked at him quizzically as he rolled down his sleeves.  
     “Last year’s Grand Prix Final banquet. You were there and you danced with me through the night.”  
     It took a moment before Yuuri appeared to register where Victor was taking the roleplay.  
     “I remember…”  
     “The truth is… I am a lonely man. My skating routine is a call to you Yuuri. Ever since that banquet night, I couldn’t let you go. You had seduced me all night. You disappeared after it ended and I didn’t know how to contact you. I couldn’t find you anywhere on social media, so skating was the only way I knew how I could tell you that I was falling for you...” Victor didn’t know what was coming over him. He felt his character shift into a lonely bachelor that had everything he could ever want, except for love. _Yuuri’s_ love, “All I had were those memories of you and the livestreams... until now.”  
     “Victor…” Yuuri breathed.  
     “Are you seeking love, Yuuri?” Victor questioned abruptly.  
     “Yes…I’m desperate for love,” Yuuri whispered. The answer surprised Victor for a moment. Yuuri was evidently flexing his confidence. Victor craved more of this faux drama.  
     “You are?”  
     “Couldn’t you tell?” Yuuri began to unbutton the rest of his shirt.  
     “Tell what?”  
     “My Eros routine-“ Yuuri breathed out a laugh, but managed to stay in character as he dropped his shirt to the floor, revealing the smooth skin underneath. Victor immediately remembered the real life skater from Japan who they had seen perform homage to sexual love the year before on television, “I wanted you to see how much I was craving your love. I wanted you to see past the façade of my performance.”  
     “Y-you did?” Victor asked feebly as Yuuri approached the bedside.  
     “I knew that only someone like you could understand. You put yourself fully into all of your performances with no hesitation,” Yuuri unbuttoned his pants, “I knew how lonely you were tonight. I finally saw it in your performance and I had to answer your call for me,” the zipper was next to come undone.  
     “W-what type of performance do you plan to show me now that you’re here?”  
     “The performance has already begun.”  
     “O-oh. W-well, I’m still paying attention,” Victor watched Yuuri intently.  
     “Oh, _Victor_ ,” Yuuri’s pants fell directly to the floor. Victor’s jaw dropped when Yuuri revealed a black sheer thong that he had never seen before, “Now I’m truly going to show you every ounce of my _Eros_.”  
     “Yuuri-“ Victor’s breath hitched.  
     “Are you ready for me, _Vitya_?” Yuuri smirked, stepping over his pants, “I’ve been ready for you.”  
     “Y-you’ve been ready for me?”  
“I’ve wanted to meet you for so long, especially when I first started skating competitively. In college, I couldn’t help but want to be with someone like you. You turned me on so much, _Victor_ …” Yuuri sat on Victor’s lap and leaned his back into the other man’s chest.  
     “W-wh-“  
     “I wanted to date someone as handsome and talented as you are,” Yuuri swiveled around and straddled Victor’s legs. His eyes met with Victor’s in a lustful stare.  
     “O-oh-… Yuuri!” Victor stuttered, eyes widening.  
     “I had to tell myself that I could never find someone as unique as you are. I had come to accept that you were an impossible dream. That night at the banquet though…” Yuuri brushed against Victor’s body and breathed into his ear, “When I saw you, I knew I had to take my only chance to meet you. I didn’t know that you had any feelings for me until I saw your routine.”  
     “Yuuri…” Victor huffed. Yuuri was an exceptional actor he thought.  
     “I dared myself to get your autograph in case I was truly wrong about your performance’s message. I wanted to have one last piece of you, but you offered me so much more. I couldn’t reject you.”  
     “I couldn’t resist. I needed to meet you again…” Victor managed to get out.  
     “Will you be with me now?” Yuuri whined, “Will you end this dream and make it a reality? I want you so badly, _Vitya_.”  
     “Yes-“ Victor said hoarsely, “I want to make you mine. I’ve wanted to make you mine for months.”  
     “How will you take me?”  
     “How do you want me to take you?” Victor watched as Yuuri fidgeted in his lap.  
     “With… with your mouth…”  
     “You’ll have to get off of me first.”  
     “R-right,” Yuuri jumped off of Victor’s lap and sat on the bed. Victor slipped off of the mattress and onto his knees before Yuuri’s feet. Shedding his bathrobe off onto the floor, Victor reached up and grabbed the edges of Yuuri’s thong. Through the black mesh, he could see the outline of Yuuri’s erect member. Yuuri raised his bottom as Victor pulled the undergarment down his legs.  
     “You’re so _big_ , Yuuri,” Victor remarked once the thong was dropped to the floor. He heard Yuuri let out a rare soft whine. In reality, Victor had never performed oral sex on anyone other than Yuuri. He had no real guideline about his significant other’s size in comparison to others, but he wanted to rile Yuuri up with the idea.  
     “I hope you can take me in.”  
     “I know I can,” Victor gave Yuuri’s legs a squeeze, causing the other man to sigh.  
     Just like Yuuri had done, Victor gave Yuuri member a few strokes to stimulate him. Since he planned to use his mouth to work on the head and shaft of Yuuri’s cock, Victor decided to focus his attention on the testicles. He reached over to cup each of them in his hands. Hearing a satisfied sigh from above, Victor began to gently squeeze and tug them. Yuuri was panting quietly with each jerk of the hand. It was uncharacteristic of Yuuri to be making this much noise during foreplay. Victor lapped up each moan as he pulled harder. The action elicited a sharp inhale from the other man.  
     “V-Victor…” Yuuri whispered.  
     “Does that feel good, Yuuri?” Victor changed his direction, instead rubbed his thumb and pointer finger between Yuuri’s testicles.  
     “Yes…” Yuuri breathed, “Keep going…”  
     Victor massaged the area thoroughly. He had to hold back from accidently pressing too hard against the skin. Victor alternated between kneading and pulling on Yuuri’s testicles to draw out the foreplay. Yuuri was evidently forcing himself not to squirm. His hands were gripping the mattress so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.  
     “Take me, Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered, interrupting Victor’s work, “I need you. I need you so badly-”  
     “I won’t make you wait any longer then,” Victor promised as he walked on his knees to the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and reached for the box of condoms. Grabbing the first one to touch his fingers, he handed it out to Yuuri. Yuuri took the condom package from him and opened it. He grasped the tip of the condom and rolled it onto his erect penis. Victor retrieved the lube from the bed and slathered a generous amount of it onto his hand. He rubbed it onto the condom. Victor had found out from previous experiences that lubrication helped to make for a smoother blow job.  
     “Are you ready for me, Yuuri?”  
     “I’ve been ready for _years_ ,” Yuuri huffed. Victor took Yuuri in his right hand, bringing his cock to his mouth. He licked the head of Yuuri’s member in unhurried circles, his hand gradually adding on more pressure. The lubrication helped Victor’s tongue glide over the surface with ease. He flicked it on the underside of Yuuri’s cock, eliciting a louder moan from the man.  
     “R-right there…” Yuuri begged. Victor continued to rub his tongue on the length of the cock’s underside. Victor took a pregnant minute to swipe his tongue over the head and shaft before taking Yuuri deeper into his mouth. He hated deep throating, but Victor knew he could bring Yuuri pleasure through other means during a blow job. He reached out with his left hand and grabbed Yuuri’s testicles, tugging them carefully. After hearing a satisfied moan, Victor began to move his lips over back and forth along the shaft.  
     “You’re so _good_ to me, _Victor_ ,” Yuuri’s voice’s pitch was rising higher. It caught Victor by surprise. Yuuri had never been this undone or vocal during sex in the past. He hummed as he moved his head. During previous oral experiences, Victor had learned that Yuuri’s one ultimate weakness was when he hummed. Yuuri buried his fingers into Victor’s hair.  
     “Oh, Victor! Oh-!” Yuuri’s moan came out as a cry.  
     Victor continued to move his head and hum for a solid minute as Yuuri unraveled above him. Yuuri’s breath was ragged, a new sound that Victor had never been able to draw out from him before. Yuuri’s fingers were clawing into his scalp. When he felt his jaw begin to ache, Victor pulled Yuuri’s cock out of his mouth in one long slow motion to drag out the pleasure. With his right hand, Victor began to stroke along Yuuri’s length at a brisk pace. Victor looked up at Yuuri to catch his reaction. The other man was completely sweaty and moaning with every stroke of his hand.  
     “O-oh my God-“ Yuuri stuttered, “I’m so close- _Victor_ -!”  
     “Do you think you’re going to come?” Victor watched with intent. He was in complete awe. He almost didn’t recognize Yuuri in this state.  
     “Victor- I’m-“ Yuuri let out a sudden gasp, “I need more- _Vitya_ please-” Yuuri begged, “Make me come-”  
     “Come for me,” Victor exhaled onto Yuuri’s erection, “Come for your idol.”  
     “ _V-Vitya-_ “  
     “You’ve waited for years to show me your Eros. Come for me Yuuri- show me-”  
     “AH- VICTOR!” Yuuri practically screamed as he climaxed.  
     “Yuuri!” The outburst startled Victor greatly.  
     “Oh my God!” Yuuri yelled, falling back onto the bed, “Oh- Victor! Victor- ah-”  
     “Yuuri!”  
     “Keep going- please!” Yuuri panted out. Victor kept moving his hand down Yuuri’s shaft, slowing his motions with each stroke to extend the orgasm. Yuuri was gasping wildly, his fists balled up against his face as his chest rose and fell rapidly. When Victor finally stopped, he realized how sore his arm was and how hot the room felt. He heard Yuuri’s labored breathing and it stirred something pleasant inside of him. He had no doubt that he had completely exerted Yuuri to his full capacity.  
     “I’m…” Yuuri sat up, “I’m going to get up.”  
     “Wait, Yuuri-“ Victor warned.  
     Yuuri stood, appearing slightly unbalanced and weak from the effort. Victor became alert, remaining on standby in case the other man tripped. When Yuuri removed the condom from his cock, a large collection of semen dripped down his legs. Yuuri quickly sat down, inhaling sharply in surprise.  
     “Oh goodness, Yuuri-” Victor stared wide-eyed at the mess Yuuri had created.  
     “T-this is more than I’ve ever-” Yuuri laughed out, evidently shocked.  
     “Don’t get up!” Victor retrieved the garbage can and a handful of tissues from the nightstand. He helped wipe up the mess from Yuuri’s legs. With shaky hands, Yuuri tied the condom closed. Once the items were disposed of, the two collapsed onto their bed from exhaustion. It only took a second for the both of them to burst out laughing.  
     “ _You’ve waited for years to show me your Eros!_ ” Yuuri gasped in between fits of amusement.  
     “ _I’m going to truly show you my Eros,_ ” Victor snickered.  
     “ _A-are you desperate for love?_ ” Yuuri added.  
“I still can’t believe we went from an ice skating rink to sex in a hotel!”  
     “I can’t believe I went on some tangent about Eros,” Yuuri groaned, “How did you even come up with the banquet idea in the first place?”  
     “I don’t even know!” Victor wheezed, “God, Yuuri, I never knew you had such a seductive side! You really showed that ‘Eros’ of yours.”  
“I don’t know what came over me,” Yuuri laid his hands on his face, “It was so ridiculous, but it felt so good.”  
     “You were quite the story teller, Yuuri! You had so many plot twists!”  
     “I- I just… went with whatever came into my mind. Did the roleplay even make sense? It sounds so stupid when I think it over,” Yuuri rolled over onto his stomach, “I feel so embarrassed getting off to that. I’ve never climaxed like that before.”  
     “You were on a whole other level,” Victor mused, reaching over and rubbing Yuuri’s back affectionately. Yuuri turned his face towards him.  
     “I think roleplaying helps make things exciting because it’s always something new. You never know what’s going to happen. Sometimes you have a plan, but when you don’t follow it, it can be really… really rewarding... even if it made no sense.”  
     “Did you think this was rewarding?”  
     “I-isn’t it obvious?” Yuuri hid his face into the sheets. Victor chuckled.  
     “I think we should try this again some time. It doesn’t even have to be sexual. I like making up stories with you. Maybe it will help keep things interesting after a long day of working at the inn.”  
     “That sounds like fun…” Yuuri was glowing from the idea as he turned over to lie on his side, a small grin tugging at the edges of his mouth.  
     “And by the way,” Victor added.  
     “Yes?”  
     “Where did you get that thong!?” Victor probed. Yuuri froze. A wider, mischievous smile formed on his face.  
     “I’ll tell you that in our next roleplay,” he teased. Victor made a sound of displeasure.  
     “I need to know, Yuuri!”  
     “You’ll find out later, I promise, Victor!” Yuuri insisted.  
     “No! I can’t wait!” Victor whined. The banter went on for a good while before the conversation fell into laughter once more. To Victor’s luck, he would find out where Yuuri had acquired the thong during a roleplay the day before their flight to Japan. He was just glad that Yuuri had purchased it online. He knew he could surprise Yuuri the same way in the future.


End file.
